


Embracing Our Geek

by MikoNeko



Series: A SuperGay Christmas [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romance, SuperCat family, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Kara has bought the BEST matching gift set of sweaters for her little family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroadwayBaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/gifts).



> Well...damn. I had this idea on Sunday...so now this fic shall be dedicated to Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds, the best space mom and witchy grandma due I could wish to grow up with.
> 
> Prompt from Allison: “Merry Christmas, you dork!”

Kara was giddy with excitement, barely able to sleep last night if not for Cat wearing her down in order to get a few hours of shut eye. Kara was by no means a morning person, despite being powered by the sun but she often knew internally when the sun rose and frequently enough that it grew annoying, woke up with the first rays striking hr bedroom, but today she had voluntarily woken up with the sun. Knowing Cat would naturally wake up in a few hours due to her consistent work schedule and Carter would probably be up an hour earlier because it was Christmas Day, Kara extracted herself from Cat's tight embrace, making sure to wind her arms around a spare pillow before leaving their bedroom.

Making her way out into the hallway, she lifted off the ground subtly to avoid creaks and moved toward the spare bedroom that was being converted into an art studio for her as an ongoing Christmas present from both Cat and Carter. Once inside, Kara landed softly on the wood floor and grinned when she found the remainder of her Christmas gifts and began to package them up, deciding to go with the obvious and silly wrapping for the matching set of shirts she bought for the three of them.

She took her time, carefully running the scissors over the ribbon to perfectly curl the material before tying as elaborate a bow as she could manage and setting the wrapped gifts to her right. When Kara was finished, she checked the clock on the wall and smiled, glad at the time wasted with her last minute work. Gathering the presents in her arms, first double checking they were labelled properly, Kara once again floated out of the room to zipped a little too quickly to the Christmas tree in the living room to position the remaining gifts.

Standing back from the tree to admire her handiwork she grinned, crossing her arms over her chest, unaware of the soft patter of feet behind her.

“Looks wonderful,” Cat murmured sleepily as she wrapped her arms around Kara's lithe waist. Kara jerked only slightly, the feel of Cat's arms and the cadence of her voice far too familiar to truly spook her into defensiveness.

“Great!” Kara exclaimed in a happy whisper.

“Why don't we wake our son with some breakfast, hm? And some coffee for me,” Cat grumbled the last point, not letting Kara move from her grip. Kara did manage to turn in her arms, grinning down at Cat.

“You're adorable when you're sleepy,” she announced, brushing an unusually curly hair behind Cat's ear. Cat grunted in response but leaned up to steal a soft kiss from Kara, tangling a hand in her hair to pull her down and avoid the effort of standing on tip-toe. Nipping at Kara's lip when a moan escaped, Cat pulled back and smirked at her before moving to the kitchen.

Kara pouted. “No fair,” she whined, following swiftly behind.

“Uh uh,” Cat tutted, raising a warning finger. “No funny business,” she chided, lips pursed as her green eyes glinted mischievously.

“C'mon...I'll hear if he wakes up, comes to the living room,” Kara protested, close enough to rest her hands on Cat's hips.

“You said the last time he nearly walked in on us, dear. If he hadn't knocked into that table and _I_ heard the noise, we would have been caught entirely too compromised,” Cat reminded her calmly.

“But...but what if there were mistletoe involved? Can't say no to that,” Kara said after a moment's hesitation before the idea struck. She was gone in a second and back now holding a sprig of mistletoe between them above their heads.

Cat's mouth contorted for a few moments before she burst out in a thankfully quiet fit of giggles. “Kara...” she said, holding her sides. “You never cease to amuse me, geez. Yes, you can have one more kiss,” Cat conceded, finally able to look at Kara with kind eyes. Kara smiled triumphantly before leaning down and capturing Cat's lips in a sensually exploring kiss, taking more than was probably expected at a typical party consisting of mistletoe arrangements. It was Cat's turn to moan as she gripped the back of Kara's shirt to pull their bodies closer.

“Couldn't even get the coffee machine going first?”

The women pulled apart, chests rising rapidly with the intensity of their make out session. Kara glanced over her shoulder at a sleepy Carter rubbing one of his eyes blearily. Cat grimaced, but Kara beat her to the apology, “Sorry about that, kid.”

Carter shrugged, slipping past the two to collect a glass of apple juice. “Eh, no worries. You're dating. It's expected,” he said casually. After he took a gulp of his drink, he set it on the counter and grinned. “Merry Christmas!” he exclaimed.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Cat mirrored, pulling him into a hug, reveling that his head still fit under her chin perfectly for now.

“Merry Christmas,” Kara added. “I can't wait for you guys to see my gifts for you,” she said, moving to start up the coffee machine for Cat and grab the food stuffs for french toast.

“I have an early one for you,” Cat admitted, reaching the fridge before Kara had.

“You mean that heavy kiss wasn't it?” Carter joked, earning himself a half-mocking glare to which he grinned cheekily back.

Pulling a saran wrapped pan from the fridge, Cat turned to Kara. “Homemade cinnamon rolls. I've...not made them since Carter was a kid. It's my father's recipe,” she explained, a flash of pained memories crossing her features as she set the pan on the counter. “But they're your favorite so...” Cat added, smiling.

Kara's eyes had widened and she smiled back, wrapping Cat up in a warm embrace. “Oh, thank you so much, Cat,” she whispered into soft blonde hair.

“C'mon, let's eat so we can open presents and get ready for the party!” Carter prodded from his spot at the breakfast nook, but he was smiling as well, glad for how happy Kara made his mom. How happy all three of them were together and how wonderful this Christmas was going so far.

Breakfast devoured, coffee graciously consumed, and gifts divvied up Carter, The Santa Helper, as evidenced by the hat he donned, they were down to the last few gifts. As tradition dictated, the larger or more valued and important gifts were relegated to the last in the lineup. Kara was excited for the reaction to her gifts, but nervous they would be seen as too silly.

“Star Wars paper, really?” Cat teased, holding hers up to investigate the box. “It better not be a painting of Harrison Ford,” she mumbled.

Carter chuckled. “All at once?” he asked, not commenting on the fact that his mother actually enjoyed Harrison Ford's cinematography quite a lot. Getting confirmation from the women, he tore into the wrapped and removed the lid to his box. “Aw yeah!” he cheered, pulling the sweater with a funko-style Luke Skywalker on it out to show his mother.

Kara had hers out at the same time, wanting to wait for Cat's response as last. Turning it around and smiling, unable to help the tears that sprang to her eyes, she showed that it was a funko-style Leia Organa sweater. Cat smiled back compassionately, jaw clenching in recollection of the actress's passing.

When Cat pulled hers out, which if she were thinking more clearly would have guessed the third of the trifecta, she stared dumbfounded at it for several moments before lifting it and deadpanned, “Really, Kara? Really?” She couldn't help but repeat herself, hearing her son snickering discreetly. Cat sighed. “Merry Christmas, you dork,” she said, throwing her hands in the air, revealing the Han Solo sweater now dangling from its box.

“Aww, you know you love it,” Kara said, moving to Cat's side and nuzzle her cheek before kissing it. “C'mon, put it on with us? For the party?” she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Cat scoffed. “Definitely not for the party,” she replied.

“But they're Christmas themed, mom,” Carter said, holding his up once more.

“No way!” Cat exclaimed.

She did wear the sweater as they cleaned up the living room, played a quick game of Catan and prepared the late lunch ham for the party that was being hosted at their house this year. Kara very sneakily texted their guests to inform them that they could _and should_ arrive an hour earlier in order to see Cat in a most interesting ensemble. And see did they, much to Cat's dismay and eventual convincing that she need not change due to everyone having arrived at that point. As noted by the others, the Grant-Danvers family made quite the cute match in their Star Wars themed Christmas sweaters.

And all Cat could do was smile because Kara was part of their family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at kuromikoneko if you want to come check out my crazy blog, talk to me about fic, or throw me prompts. They help kickstart my writing muse!


End file.
